The Golden Rose of Airelle: The Sorceror's Stone
by DancingAdventurer45
Summary: Aurelia Rose D'Airelle has just found out that she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What she doesn't know is that she'll become best friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she definitely doesn't expect to discover the secrets from her mysterious past... (rated T for safety).
1. Prologue

Prologue

Clara Smith gasped in shock as she stared at the small bundle with a letter on top lying on her doorstep. Stooping down to pick it up, she glanced around, looking for anyone who could've possibly left the bundle there, but saw no one. She suddenly shivered as a cold breeze flew past her. Hugging the bundle to her chest and tucking the letter into her pocket, she slipped back into the house and shut the door, blocking out the wind. Clara walked into the kitchen, took a deep breath, prepared herself for what she knew was inside the bundle of blankets, and slowly took off the first layer. Her faced softened as she beheld the face of a beautiful baby girl, with a small tuft of auburn hair. The girl was sleeping peacefully, so she quietly carried her into the living room, where Clara sat in her favorite armchair. She pulled out the letter, hoping it would explain just who this girl was and why she was left with a poor woman such as herself.

_Dear Miss Smith, _

_This is my daughter, Aurelia Rose D'Airelle. I cannot take care of her, for I have many enemies and fear that they would hurt her in hopes of making me cooperate to their plans. Please take good care of her; I know you do not have lots of money currently, so please take a look inside the other envelope. I have great confidence that the items inside will help immensely. _

The letter then went on that the girl was magical, and would attend a school for magic when she was eleven years old. It also said that someone would come to explain this more thoroughly a month or so before the school year would start. That person would also make sure that the girl would have everything she needed for school, and make sure she arrived safe and sound. After she arrived at school, Miss Smith would no longer need to take care of the girl, as she would spend the summer at the school as well.

This was a lot to take in for Clara, though after a few moments of thought, she decided to help whoever this was by caring for the girl until her eleventh birthday. And so she did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

One sunny summer day, a young girl skipped down a long dirt road, her long auburn hair dancing behind her. She smiled as she skipped, for she had been looking forward to this day all her life. Today was not only her eleventh birthday, but also the day she would finally get her letter. This letter was very important to her, as it was her ticket out of the normal world and into the magical one. As a bonus, she'd finally have friends, plus a real home.

It wasn't that she didn't like her adoptive mother; it was more that they never really got along. The fact that she had never been allowed to have friends before didn't help their relationship get any better. Besides, her mother wouldn't miss her too much, for she was taking a trip around the world while the girl was at school.

The thing she was most excited for was the possibility of finding out who her real parents were, though all she had to go on was that they were magical, and that they hopefully shared the same last name as her: D'Airelle. This name was not very common, at least not in the non magical world, and she was hoping that it was the same in the magical one.

The girl's smile grew wider as she reached the end of the driveway, where a shiny red mailbox stood ready to give her the mail. She opened it eagerly, her blue eyes twinkling in excitement, finding a small amount of letters inside, though one was clearly different. The slightly yellowed envelope was very thick, and had a wax crest on the back to seal it shut. As curious as the girl was, she had promised her mother she would wait to open it until she got back home, and she didn't intend to break that promise, no matter how tempted she was to do it. So she turned around, made sure she had a firm grip on the mail, and started to run as fast as an eleven-year-old girl could run.

Clara Smith watched from the porch of her home for her adopted daughter to arrive with the mail. As she waited, she looked around the front garden, admiring the paved pathways and beautiful green arches that curved over the entrance to every separate part of the garden. White daffodils were scattered neatly throughout the flower beds, accompanied by pink and purple petunias. A few wicker benches stood beneath the shade of large willow trees, the branches swaying slightly in the cool summer breeze.

Clara took a deep breath, then heaved a contented sigh. Summer was her favorite season, especially because – suddenly her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a young girl shouting with happiness.

"Mum! It's here! It came, it came, it finally came!" The girl's mother smiled as she saw her adopted daughter round the bend, her now-tangled hair flying in the wind behind her. The girl skidded to a stop at the top of the porch steps, then practically shoved a large envelope into her face.

"Aurelia Rose, calm down! You almost poked me in the eye!" Aurelia, or Lia, as she was normally called, smiled sheepishly.

"But Mum, it's my birthday, and besides, my letter just came! I can't just calm down! It's time to celebrate!"

"Alright, alright, you win; but only because it's such a special day. Come inside and we'll read it together."

Time skip to one hour later...

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lia, go get the door!"

"Coming!" Lia rushed down her spiral staircase and down the hall before reaching the front door. She pulled it open, stared for a moment, blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, and then said in the calmest voice she could manage, "Sorry, may I help you?" The man standing in front of her was possibly the strangest man she had ever seen, yet for some reason he seemed strangely familiar. His bright blue eyes twinkled behind a pair of half-moon glasses, and he smiled as he replied, "Actually, I'm here to help you. I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts – no doubt you've received your letter by now – and am here to help you find all of your school supplies."

"You're Professor Dumbledore?" she said. He nodded. "And... you're taking _me _shopping for school supplies?" He nodded again. "Would you like to come in and have a seat while I fetch my mother?"

"That would be lovely, Miss D'Airelle." Aurelia froze for a moment, shocked that this man knew her real last name.

"Sir, how do you –"

"I'm the headmaster; I like to think I know everything about my students." She nodded, then showed him into the living room before running to get her mother.

"Mum!" She called a few minutes later when she skidded to a halt in the kitchen. "It's – the headmaster – he's – going to take me shopping."

"The headmaster, you say? Why would _he _be taking you shopping for your school supplies?"

"I don't – know, that's what he – told me. He's waiting in – the living room. Come on!" With that, Lia turned around and sprinted away, followed by her adopted mother, who instead settled for walking quickly.

A few more minutes later, and the two emerged into the living room, where they found Professor Dumbledore waiting with three tea cups and a teapot.

"How did that-" Miss Smith started, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Magic, of course. No need to apologize for forgetting to offer me a drink, Miss D'Airelle," he said as Lia opened her mouth to say sorry, then quickly closed it again. The two sat down across from the professor, and after a few moments of silence, Lia blurted out, "So when do we leave? Where do you even find all those wizard-y things, like a wand or spell-books? Oh! Is there a special magic store? Where is it? I'm so excited! How-"

"Lia Rose! Remember your manners, please," reproached Miss Smith.

"It's quite alright. I remember being just as excited as she was the day I bought my school supplies, so naturally she is too. Well then, Miss D'Airelle, are you ready?"

"We're leaving now?! But... I don't have any money," Lia said with a frown.

"Not to worry, not to worry. The school has a fund for those unable to pay for their school things, so you don't have to fret about a thing. Come along then, we'd better be off so you'll be home in time for dinner."


End file.
